Recently the long-term environmental effects of chlorofluorocarbons have come under substantial scientific scrutiny. It has been postulated that these chlorine-containing materials decompose in the stratosphere, under the influence of ultraviolet radiation, to release chlorine atoms. Chlorine atoms are theorized to undergo chemical reaction with the ozone layer in the stratosphere. This reaction could deplete or at least reduce the stratospheric ozone layer, thus permitting harmful ultraviolet radiation to penetrate the earth's protective ozone layer. A substantial reduction of the stratospheric ozone layer could have a serious deleterious impact on the quality of life on earth.
Refrigerant 502, the azeotropic mixture of about 47-50 weight percent HCFC-22 and 53-50 weight percent CFC-115 (the azeotrope is composed of 48.8 weight percent HCFC-22 and 51.2 weight percent CFC-115) has long been used as the refrigerant in most of the country's supermarket refrigeration cases. However, since CFC-115 is a chlorofluorocarbon compound which is being phased out by the year 2000, the industry is required to replace Refrigerant 502 with environmentally safer fluorinated hydrocarbons.
The tetrafluoroethanes (HFC-134 and its isomer HFC-134a) have been mentioned as possible substitutes. However, the low vapor pressures (relatively high boiling points) limit the refrigeration capacity of these compounds alone, making them undesirable in R-502 applications. Also, pentafluoroethane (HFC-125) has been suggested as a replacement for R-502, but its energy efficiency (heat removed by the evaporator divided by the power to compress the vapor) is 10% lower than R-502. Consequently, newly designed equipment would be required to achieve the refrigeration capacity and energy efficiency currently needed for these supermarket applications.
Mixtures of environmentally safe materials might also be used if the desired combination of properties could be attained in a simple (not constant boiling) mixture. However, simple mixtures create problems in the design and operations of the equipment used in refrigeration systems. These problems result primarily from component separation or segregation in the vapor and liquid phases.
Azeotropic or constant boiling mixtures of two or more components, where the composition of the vapor and liquid phases are substantially the same at the temperatures and pressures encountered in the refrigeration cycle, would appear to be the answer.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a substantially constant boiling composition of at least two hydrofluorocarbons that is low boiling, is non-flammable, and suitable for use as a refrigerant, aerosol propellant, a heat transfer medium, a gaseous dielectric, a fire extinguishing agent, an expansion or blowing agent for polymers and as a power cycle working fluid.